<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love on the brain by killerleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356202">love on the brain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo'>killerleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, M/M, sebastian is pining, seblaineweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sebastian finds himself involved in a no strings attached relationship with blaine after a messy breakup with kurt, which should be his idea of heaven but stupid things like feelings and emotion keep getting in the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seblaine Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love on the brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>season 4 au, but not strictly following the og plotline, as I refuse to re-watch it lol, so is just influenced by it. also did dalton even have dorms, or did we all make that up?? it’s a sebastian pov so like, he has a lot of opinions on characters, not always my own but he is a snarky bastard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rain fell down in thick sheets on the other side of the window, slamming against the glass aggressively and ferociously, floods of people rushing into the Lima Bean, crowding it with their noise and whining. Sebastian sat in the corner, head tucked in and ignoring the swarms of people which cluttered up the café. His homework was more important than getting pissed off at moaning teenagers right now anyway, as Dalton was relentless with assignments and gave them all stupid amounts to do every day – not that Sebastian didn’t appreciate the challenge, he just would’ve rather had a little less of it. Now he wasn’t captain of the Warblers; it left a little more time for other things, but Hunter was twice as much of an asshole as he ever was, so they were rehearsing more than ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allowing himself a momentary distraction, he stared out the window, watching the rain aggressively pummel the concrete, before suddenly clearing up slightly, the sun peeking out from behind the clouds to give him a momentary recovery from the building headache which was accompanying the relentless rainfall. As it let up, he moved his focus back to his essay, which was glaring him in the face with the nearly blank page, taunting him with how little work he’d managed to get done. Well, it was his own fault, the barista today had a nice ass and sometimes he got distracted - it was a little more interesting than Victorian England. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After focusing intently on his work for a solid 10 minutes, he lifted his head up to crack his neck, eyes drifting around the room, which had thankfully emptied significantly after the rain had cleared up. Over out the corner of his eye by the counter, he saw a familiar head of hair slightly crowded by taller people, disappearing in and out of his line of vision. He craned his neck higher, to try and get visual confirmation that it was who he thought it was, and not just a figment of his very wishful imagination (not that that had happened before or anything). After straining his eyes rather desperately for a minute or so he gave up and resigned back to writing his shitty essay unsuccessfully. He felt himself start to be able to formulate some sense of structure when a voice floated in from opposite him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian! Hi, how are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared up, seeing the smiling face of Blaine Anderson gazing down at him, looking positively charming in a warm sweater, a light spattering of rain dampening his hair freeing some curls, and a cup of coffee tucked into one hand. Sebastian had seen a lot of attractive guys, hell, he’d fucked a lot of attractive guys, but he would always remember the first time he had seen Blaine, even wearing an actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>cardigan</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had been breath-taking. And now, standing above him, smiling down with those damn lips slightly parted, and honey eyes glistening, it just reminded him why he had spent the entirety of last year borderline obsessed with the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey killer, long time no see” he replied, fixing his classic charming smirk on his face, staring up at him and leaning back in his chair ever so slightly, inviting him into his space. Blaine took the hint and sat down in the chair opposite, setting down his coffee and shrugging off his jacket to the back of the seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see Dalton is still regularly assigning enough homework for a small army every week then?” Blaine smiled, as he sat across from him as if the fact that the last time they spoke was months ago didn’t bother or impact him at all. The lack of bite or anger in his tone was confusing, he expected there to be a little restraint or resentment in his voice, as although they’d left things amicably it still wasn’t necessarily overly friendly. Sebastian knew that whatever Blaine’s goal was he’d go along with it, just happy to be speaking to him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course, they have a reputation to uphold after all” he smirked, finishing off the coffee in front of him with a deep swig. “It’s no public school where you get a diploma just for turning up more than 3 times a week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine laughed at that, complete with his trademark bashful smile and duck of the head, one hand lightly playing with the lid of his coffee, the other rubbing the back of his neck as he lifted his gaze back to Sebastian. “Yeah, that’s fair enough, I can’t really say it’s all too challenging at McKinley, but it is what it is” he finished with a slight shrug of the shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, reminding himself that he was trying to commit to the whole ‘nice’ thing this year, with only light teasing being acceptable. “You could always come back you know? Not like Hummel is still there anyway so that’s your one reason for remaining gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At his comment something flickered in Blaine’s eyes, and a shadow cast briefly over his face before he regained himself, although a weaker and more fragile smile replaced the genuine one that had been there before. “Well I do actually have friends there you know, and I’m Senior Class President” he claimed, a slight waver in his voice which Sebastian could easily detect as the fact it sounded more like he was trying to prove it to himself rather than the Dalton boy. He coughed slightly and cast his eyes downwards whilst his fingers fiddled with his sleeve. “And, uh, anyway, Kurt’s not exactly in the picture anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that was surprising. Sebastian managed to control his face as best as he could, only just raising his eyebrows slightly, rather than the look of elation which he felt. Blaine didn’t need that. He and Hummel had always seemed like they were going to be lugging one another around forever, an unhealthy relationship that both were way too stubborn to leave, and whilst Sebastian can say he wants Blaine to be happy, he was absolutely over the moon that that shitshow of a relationship is over. He has never met anyone as special or talented as Blaine, and every second he was with that parasite he was being leeched of himself and his happiness. Annoyingly, Blaine looked upset over the whole thing, which wasn’t ideal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, sorry killer. I, uh, had no idea” Sebastian offered, trying to sound as sympathetic as physically possible. He really was sorry that Blaine was sad, not just about anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine weakly chuckled and rolled his eyes at him, “I know you weren’t Kurt’s biggest fan; you don’t need to pretend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because I don’t like Kurt doesn’t mean I like seeing you unhappy though” Sebastian retorted, furrowing his brow at Blaine’s dismissal of his apology. “I’m not going to pretend to be sad you’re not together, because you deserve way better than him and that is the objective truth, but I also don’t want to see you hurting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That put a genuine smile on Blaine’s face, a slight flush on his cheeks at the compliment, and Sebastian forgot how good it felt to have him react like that to what he said. He knew how confident and assertive Blaine could be, and the fact that he was able to make him blush, or stutter, did wonderful things for his ego. As well as the fact that he looked pretty cute doing it too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senior class president though? That’s cool,” he offered, swiftly moving the conversation away from dangerous ex boyfriend territory. That brightened Blaine’s face further, sitting up in his seat with pride at the mention of his role.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! It’s actually a lot of fun, especially with Sam as my VP, I think we might actually be able to get stuff accomplished this year, and no more dinosaur prom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian nodded slowly (although he had no idea what dinosaur prom meant), hating how endearing he found it when Blaine got excited as he spoke, clearly invested in the presidency and it meant a lot to him. He rattled on a bit more about their recent meetings and the election process, his words spilling out as if he’d never got to talk about it before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine stopped to catch his breath a little and took a sip from his drink, a small smile on his face. “Sam, is he the blond guy with the blowjob lips?” Sebastian found himself asking, tilting his head to the side. Most of the New Directions were very unimpressive and made no discernable mark, but that one was relatively attractive and didn’t seem like a horrible person which was an improvement on the rest of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the one, Brittney tanked the debate completely, but if she didn’t then I think I still would’ve won with the fact that he started stripping on stage.” Sebastian almost spat out his coffee at that, stifling a laugh with his hand, imagining Blaine’s horrified face at the sigh of his vice president removing his clothes on stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god that’s incredible. Imagine if someone did that at Dalton, pretty sure they would get shot,” he retorted, chuckling at Blaine’s wide eyed nod in agreement. “That’s hot though, he play for our team?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That earned him a light kick under the table, Blaine shaking his head at his completely innocent question - the slight flush on his face suggesting that Sebastian wasn’t the only one who thought he was attractive though. “Stop thinking with your dick all the time Smythe. And no, he’s straight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Waste of lips,” Sebastian muttered under his breath, throwing Blaine a wink for good measure, who tried to fight off a smile but failed spectacularly, giving a small nod of agreement instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine looked down to check his phone, then swore under his breath, flashing an apologetic look up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry Sebastian, I’ve got to run, I have plans which I completely forgot about,” he said, wincing as he spoke, before standing up and shrugging his jacket back on. Sebastian ignored the gnawing feeling in his stomach at the sight of Blaine leaving, and slapped on another smirk instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Victorian England is calling me anyway” he replied, gesturing down at the paper in front of him. Blaine just smiled and smoothed himself down, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything, a look of slight annoyance on his face as if he hadn’t got the chance to say everything he had wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, it was nice to see you though, I still have your number, I’ll call you sometime” Blaine offered, flashing a kind smile before giving a wave and turning to leave, before Sebastian could even offer a goodbye of his own. He looked back down at his paper, pushing down the butterflies that rose up when he thought of Blaine calling him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then Mr Puss stared at me and I swear to god it looked into my soul, I could hear his voice whispering devil shit in my ear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff was still going on about Hunter’s cat, as the animal had seemingly claimed the blond boy as it’s nemesis and was permanently shedding its fur all over his uniform, trying to trip him up in rehearsals and very aggressively hissing at him. Sebastian found the whole thing rather hilarious, but had zoned out hallway through the conversation, laid down on his dorm bed as his roommate provided yet another cat anecdote. At least he had stopped going on about Nick for once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, his phone vibrated next to him, pulling him out of his daydreaming and drawing his attention to the screen, where Blaine’s name was glaring at him. Blinking a few times, he paused before scrabbling to pick it up, pressing answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Sebastian!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey killer, to what do I owe this pleasure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Honestly I don’t know, I’m just sitting at home so bored, and I thought back to yesterday and realised how much I’d missed speaking to you, so…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m flattered to have made so much of a impression the second time round”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah that whole being nice thing you promised seemed mildly present, I’m surprised”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that I am now an absolute delight, it’s been 3 whole weeks since I last made Duval cry, it’s a new record.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“*scoffs* Meh, Nick can be too much of an easy target, I bet you just got bored”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your faith in me is outstanding Anderson, I see you’re as trusting as you’re unattractive”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a slight pause, as Sebastian heard the faint sound of Blaine breathing down the phone. He opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to it by an outburst from Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want to go to Scandals?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s brain short wired, as he heard words come out of Blaine’s mouth which he never thought he would ever hear, aware that Jeff was staring at him with a confused expression as he gaped silently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, did you just say Scandals?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I just… I haven’t been since that first time, and I want to have some fun for once, you know, do what I want to do”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, if you insist I’m not gonna refuse you. When do you wanna meet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can be there at 11?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, meet you at the bar then killer”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“See you then, Seb”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hung up the phone, brain still railing from the call. Never would he thought that seeing Blaine in the Lima Bean yesterday would lead to them going to Scandals together the next day, but break up’s did weird things to people (he’d heard), and better someone go with Blaine than be left to his own devices and the creeps that basically live at the club. He stood up from his bed and walked over to his closet, rifling through the non-uniform options he had, feeling Jeff’s gaze burning into the back of his skull.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that Blaine?” he heard, and he rolled his eyes to turn and face his roommate, who was leant against the wall with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s it to you Sterling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was met with hands in the air and a faux-guilty look which managed to thoroughly piss him off. “Just didn’t realise you two were friends again – or speaking to each other even. Not since your obsession with him started to mildly decline after junior year. I emphasize mildly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian tossed his discarded blazer at his head and flipped him off, turning back to pull out a shirt and jeans from his wardrobe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We saw each other yesterday and he said he wanted to be friends again, and now he wants to go to Scandals, I’m not gonna push him for details.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His answer didn’t seem to please Jeff much, who just hummed slightly and looked down at his nails. “I’m sure Hummel isn’t too happy about it, he hates you more than you hate him, which is fucking saying something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian pulled on his chosen outfit, years of lacrosse playing and going to an all-boys school meaning that they didn’t really give a fuck about changing in front of each other, secure enough in their masculinities. He fought back a smile as he turned back around and tried to speak as nonchalantly as possible. “They’re actually not together anymore so that won’t be a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff’s jaw dropped open and eyes bulged – clearly not a response he was expecting. “Are you shitting me? Jesus I had no idea” he stated, before narrowing his eyes slightly. “I know Blaine, and he’s not gonna be over it even slightly, and probably not thinking straight. He doesn’t always handle his emotions too well.” Scoffing, Sebastian grabbed a jumper and pulled it on, and reached for some shoes tucked underneath his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he asked me to go to Scandals, I gathered he wasn’t exactly thinking straight. Why do you think I agreed? Better me go with him than him go alone and truly fuck himself up” he shrugged, grabbing his phone from his bed and calling an uber, no way was he driving there tonight. Jeff gave him a small smile, something looking disturbingly like </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his face at Sebastian’s comment, and gross no thank you. Walking out the door before his roommate could get any worse and actually compliment him or something, he silently made his way out of Dalton, easily knowing by now the best ways to sneak undetected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lights flashed obnoxiously around the room, technicolour strobing flooding the air, the smell of alcohol and sweat permanently etched into the club. It was busy, at least it was busy for Scandals, numerous bodies dancing and grinding together and crowding around the bar, Sebastian ignoring anyone who tried to approach him with a flick of the wrist and sharp look of disgust.He nursed the drink in front of him, looking up every now and then to crane his neck at the entrance, trying to spot Blaine’s head coming in, getting a weird déjà vu to the previous day at the Lima Bean, a secret thrill running through him as this time he was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Blaine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a long drink from his glass, nearly emptying it, and he waved the bartender over to grab a refill and a drink for Blaine as well, figuring he knew a little more about alcohol than the other boy. Part of him wondered if this was a good idea, this whole situation mildly confusing anyway, but he pushed down any doubts and tried to focus on ensuring the two of them had a good time, it was what they both wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian! There you are!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine came striding over, smile wide and hair loose, the usual bowtie and grandad sweater abandoned for something a little more casual, but the chinos still sinfully tight in a way that made Sebastian’s mouth almost water. He really needed to get laid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey killer, I got you a drink”, he slid the glass over which was readily received by Blaine, who flashed him a cheeky grin and slid onto the stool next to him, sitting so close their legs touched together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming out, I know it was pretty last minute, I just, needed a distraction and something to do” Blaine said, pausing to take a long sip from his straw, lifting his eyes up to look at Sebastian as his lips were wrapped around the tube (they really should stop using plastic straws he thought) in a way that made warmth crawl up the back of his neck. “You always seemed like you were down to come out, and it was nice to see you yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian smiled at that, leaning back slightly and propping one arm on the bar so his body was tilted towards Blaine, allowing himself to shamelessly look up and down his body. Blaine was confident tonight – not that he was a particularly reserved person at all, but his posture was wide and open, exposing his throat, not hiding the way his eyes lingered on Sebastian’s body. It was a freedom which he knew Blaine was exercising after so long being told that he couldn’t, and that Sebastian was the thing that he was denied the most, due to Hummel’s intense dislike of him. Truthfully, he couldn’t exactly blame him – he constantly hit on his boyfriend and reminded him of what it could look like when someone actually cared about Blaine and was proud of him, not jealous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Conversation flowed between them, lightly chatting and catching up, Sebastian telling Blaine about the Warblers, leaving out anything about Hunter as that guy was an instant mood and boner killer. As they spoke they edged closer together, Blaine continuing to be completely unashamed in his flirting and looking, his hand even coming to rest on Sebastian’s knee during a very riveting story about Nick giving himself a concussion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine’s eyes looked dark and hungry, Sebastian completely defenceless against that look – he could handle bashful and sweet Blaine, and even the sassy, demanding Blaine, but this turned on and downright inappropriate version of him was brand new territory. The familiar feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> creeped up on him, heat pooling in his stomach at the sight of the boy in front of him, who was leaning dangerously close, with a threatening gleam of intent in his eye, like he knew exactly what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was terrifying, Sebastian used to being the one in control, always navigating the situation, but now he was borderline putty in Blaine’s hands. He opened his mouth to suggest they dance, deciding that there was way too much space between them for the way the night was heading, but he was beaten to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we get out of here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting this escalation of events, not this quickly. He knew Blaine loved to dance, loved to be amongst people and let himself go, feeling free and unrestrained as he moved. That had been what he thought was the intention for the night, Blaine wanting to get a bit tipsy and just dance, Sebastian as a catalyst to help that and someone who would keep him company and not chastise him. But faced with the hungry look in Blaine’s eye, mouth slightly parted and lips wet, his intentions crystal clear, he knew that there was no chance he could ever turn that down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not” he just replied, standing up from his stool and letting Blaine grab his hand, leading them out of the club and into the dimly lit car park. He tried to ignore the way his heart was hammering in his chest, an excitement combined with nerves that he had never experienced in a hookup before, the feeling foreign in his body. An array of taxis were outside, waiting in anticipation of the drunkards wanting lifts home. Blaine looked at Sebastian and just let his eyes rake up and down his body, mentally undressing him right there and then, before jerking his head at a taxi and waving it down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go to mine, probably easier than trying to sneak into Dalton at this time” he said coolly, Sebastian just nodding along, letting Blaine take charge. He was supposed to be the one in control, the one who hooked up all the time, but for once he felt his defences slip, unfamiliar feelings crawling under his skin as the realisation of what they were doing settled in, doing the one thing he had wanted most since his first look at the boy in the senior commons. They climbed into the car and Blaine mentioned his address, the two of them settling into the back in silence, hands barely touching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at Blaine’s house, they both stepped out of the taxi carefully, Sebastian making sure to follow his lead and act accordingly, aware that this whole hook-up situation was less familiar to the other boy than it was to him, despite his apparent confidence. Blaine unlocked his front door and grabbed Sebastian’s hand, pulling him into the house next to him, closing it behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents aren’t here tonight, so don’t worry about being quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian raised his eyebrows, taking in Blaine’s pointed tone, who was clearly very aware of the double meaning in what he had just said, staring at him as if he dared him to make a joke about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem with me killer” he replied instead and let himself be taken up the stairs and into Blaine’s bedroom. He took in the extreme organisation of the room and abundance of memorabilia, photos, and decoration, letting his gaze drift over the stacks of work, neatly folded piles of clothes and endearing little trinkets, trying to take in as much ‘Blaine’ as he could. His eyes had just focused in on a particularly adorable picture of the younger Anderson brothers, when he found himself being pushed back against the door, crowded against the wood with a hand on his chest and another by his head. Sebastian felt his lip quirk, and looked down in front of him, Blaine with a determined look on his face which was aided by dark eyes full of lust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you doing there?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and giving a smirk, leaning slightly forwards into the touch of his hand and bringing their faces a little closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine rolled his eyes and moved the hand on the door to the back of Sebastian’s neck, “Just shut up for once” he muttered before bringing their lips together, crashing into one another with desperation and urge, Sebastian melting easily into his mouth.  He pushed back against Blaine, walking forwards and grabbing onto his waist, dragging their bodies close to one another, craving further contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he felt Blaine’s knees come into contact with the back of the bed he pulled back his lips, looking down slightly for silent consent, and was rewarded with another fierce kiss, the two of them falling down together. Sebastian took advantage of their new horizontal position and pressed a hand into Blaine’s chest to move him back up the bed, crawling up to lay on top of him, hips slotted together and shoulders above his, staring down at the wide eyes beneath him and the wild array of curls pulled free on his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He yanked the collar of his polo to the side and brought his mouth down, pressing kisses and sucking marks on his neck, occasionally letting his teeth graze, eliciting deep moans from Blaine’s mouth as he craned his neck to the side. He knew he would only get the privilege of doing this once, doing what he had fantasised about for so long, so he wanted to mark Blaine, let him feel and see Sebastian’s touch for days to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hands roamed underneath his shirt, and Sebastian felt nails drag across his back, urging them closer together, now grinding down against one another. Each touch he relished, his desires of the past year finally being realised as he held the boy in front of him, not wanting to let him go, desperate to savour every moment he was allowed to be near to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He removed his lips from trailing kisses up Blaine’s neck, and let himself to look at his face, lips bruised and swollen, eyes lidded and half closed, a flush across his face. He looked sinful, and absolutely gorgeous. Guilt flooded his head as he thought about what he was doing, aware of Blaine’s love for romance, as he knew he just wasn’t cut out for that, never being in a relationship or anything requiring ‘feelings’. Blaine deserved better than him anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian, stop thinking. I don’t want a boyfriend, I want to get off, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine’s words shook him out of his rut, a slight pang of hurt ripping through him at the thought that he was just being used, but he discarded that straight away, now he was comfortable that at least he wasn’t going to break his heart or anything. Instead he just grinned and slammed his mouth down, dragging his tongue along Blaine’s lower lip to open him up, feeling him moan against him, and hands scrabbling at the bottom of his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting the message that clothes needed to come off, he leant back and yanked his top off over his head, and doing the same to Blaine, his back arching. He felt his ego swell a little bit when Blaine’s eyes dragged hungrily down his torso, reaching out a hand to trace the outline of his abs, but he grabbed his wrist and pinned it back down to the bed above his head. He crawled slightly down Blaine’s body to start leaving wet, open mouthed kisses on his torso, following the lines of muscle which sculpted his chest, sucking a mark on his hip bone, feeling Blaine thrust his hips up uncontrollably as his tongue swiped across the skin. He wanted to be good for him, show him that he was worth it, he could make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, desperate to please.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeans. Off. Now.” he heard from above him, looking up to see Blaine practically panting, straining painfully against his trousers. Sebastian just chuckled lightly and sat up to undo his own belt and pulled his jeans off, before doing the same to Blaine, who very enthusiastically kicked them off his feet, and then grabbed Sebastian’s shoulders to pull him back up into a bruising kiss. They each snaked a hand into each other’s underwear, desperately tugging down the elastic to get to more contact. Blaine was breathing heavily in his ear, each little moan and whimper just bringing Sebastian closer to the edge, feeling his teeth graze behind his neck and deep kisses on his draw, making his mind go blank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His other hand reached round and grabbed his ass, slotting their hips further together, both of them too turned on and desperate to go any further, just jerking their wrists faster and demanding any friction or skin contact possible. As he kneaded his hand further into the soft flesh, and bit gently down on Blaine’s neck, he felt the other boy’s movement become more erratic and jerkier, breathing picking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Seb” he moaned out, Sebastian feeling his own release building up, “I, I n-need… I need to”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian growled deep in his ear, muttering out, “Then come”, and immediately felt a deep groan, and Blaine’s head falling against his shoulder. His own climax followed, vision going white for a second as he moaned against Blaine’s skin, fingers bruising marks into the skin, before collapsing back on the bed. He lay back, feeling his chest rise and fall, catching his breath for a moment before looking over at Blaine, who was lying there with an expression of bliss mixed with a slight twinge of something else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” he offered, not really one for any post orgasm chatter, but hey, he’d always make an exception for Blaine. The other boy just turned his head and gave a smile, propping himself up on his elbows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely, we should do that again some time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly and sat up, leaning back on one arm. He didn’t want Blaine to get the wrong idea, think that he could give him something which he just couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, you just got out a relationship and I – “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Seb, I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend or anything? Just this was fun, and there wouldn’t be anything wrong with hooking up again,” Blaine interrupted, shrugging lightly as he spoke, his words surprising Sebastian, who never thought that the boy in front of him would ever do something so casual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting a fuck buddies situation Anderson?” he replied, grin on his face and hand clasped on his chest in mock dramatics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine smiled back, reaching down to pull his underwear back up. “I prefer the term friends with benefits actually, but yeah that’s the gist of it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, he had not seen this coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, we’re friends?” Sebastian asked, hating the slight undertone of worry in his voice that betrayed him, cos he’d missed the other boy damn it, their friendship one of the better things that had happened to him before he’d fucked that whole thing up. Blaine just tossed him his shirt which had been thrown on his side of the bed and gave him an affectionate look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sebastian, we’re friends. Now get back to Dalton before Jeff calls the police.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled and pulled on his clothes that had been discarded around the room and got dressed, patting down his pockets to make sure he had everything. Glancing down at Blaine one last time, who had gotten back into bed, he gave a soft smirk and wink before moving towards the door, ignoring the small part of him that craved to ask to stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you later killer” he offered, before turning to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crept back into his dorm room in the early hours of the morning, Jeff in bed and facing the wall, thank fuck. Slipping out of his clothes and stripping down to his underwear, he crawled into his bed, aware of how cold and empty it felt. He just sighed, and shook his head, forcing himself to stop being ridiculous, it wasn’t like he didn’t sleep alone every night, he hadn’t exactly kept any of his one night stands around to </span>
  <em>
    <span>snuggle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard a quiet voice cut through the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better know what you’re doing Smythe” Jeff whispered, and Sebastian felt the words settle in his stomach. So did he.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two days had passed since Sebastian had last seen Blaine, at their third hook up in a week and a half. So far it had all been at his house, Dalton being off limits due to the crowds of Warbler’s who would cry at the sight of Blaine, causing a lot of unnecessary drama. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second time Blaine had texted him late at night again, saying he needed help on an assignment, but Sebastian knew that when he pulled up and didn’t see his parents' cars that not a lot of studying was going to happen. The most recent time had been when they’d run into one another at the Lima Bean again, making their way through half a cup of coffee each before Blaine suggested they continue hanging out at his house, it feeling even more taboo when it was the middle of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each time was desperate, hands grabbing and hips slamming, marking one another roughly in a heat of passion that was quickly extinguished once the act was done, as they separated their ways afterwards. Sebastian felt himself craving his touch more and more, never allowing himself to linger or speak too much, afraid something would slip out that he didn’t mean, not wanting to ruin whatever it was that was going on. Blaine seemed happy, and that was enough for him. Sometimes they spoke about school, or texted about their lives, the whole ‘friends’ part of the deal upstanding, but he knew it was all about the physical, Blaine caring less about having another friend to talk to, and more about getting off when he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hickey’s were still faint on his skin and the memory of Blaine’s touch still imprinted in his mind as he sat in Warbler rehearsals, slouched on the sofa as Hunter droned on about whatever the fuck he was pissed about this week. He hadn’t exactly been able to keep the whole thing a secret, as turns out Jeff told Nick everything, including the fact that his roommate had snuck out to a gay bar to see Blaine Anderson and came back hours later. The Dalton gossip mill had found that out pretty quickly as Duval was a complete liability, so pretty much everyone knew that something was up, although he hadn’t divulged any details, only saying that they were friends again. He sat tuning Hunter out, their captain was a melodramatic little asshole so he danced when he needed to and sung when he was told, but actually listening to that egomaniac wasn’t too high on his list of rehearsal necessities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, his phone lit up, vibrating next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>from Blaine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>glee club is driving me mad, I swear no one in this place will listen to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>from Sebastian</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>well that’s their loss killer, you’ve won more competitions than any of them anyway</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>from Blaine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that’s what I said! I don’t wanna be bossy or anything, I honestly just want us all to do well. just a bunch of drama queens over here, we can’t go one day without something batshit crazy happening. is it too much to want to work on a setlist?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>from Sebastian</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you know what would really show them? if you just left and came back here. like if you just got up right now and drove over here. there’s a seat free on my lap if you wanna sit down?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>from Blaine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jesus that was awful Smythe, think you’re losing your touch now you’ve actually had a taste</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>from Sebastian</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>trust me i’m not losing any touches ;) ;) ;)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>from Blaine</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>awful use of winky faces, if that’s what Dalton’s come to im happy to not be there anymore</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>from Sebastian</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>well honestly you’re not missing out on much here, hunter is a complete Neanderthal and looking at him makes me wish I was straight</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian chuckled down at his phone, texting with Blaine flooding him with memories of when they were close last year, and messaging like this was a common occurrence. He tried not to let himself think back like that, the threat of unwanted feelings sometimes rising to the surface, and he couldn’t allow that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Smythe, are you even listening to me or is sexting your little twink more important?” Hunter snapped out, staring down at him with his arms crossed and a constipated look on his face that Sebastian had come to associate with annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Clarington I’m sure whatever it was is very interesting” he drawled, dragging his eyes up to meet the captain, raising a single eyebrow and fixing him with a bored look, pocketing his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it can’t have been more interesting than Mr Anderson, who is apparently the next coming of Christ according to the Dalton population” Hunter remarked, the rest of the Warblers nodding along in agreement – most of them probably had Blaine shrines in their rooms. “If that’s true then please enlighten me as to why he’d bother with someone like you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian flared his nostrils and stood up, straightening his back to reach his full height, craning his neck to look down at Hunter, who still had the stupid look on his face. In his past few months of being captain, he’d never gotten a rise out of Sebastian before, but something about what he said struck a chord, anger flaring up in him. Honestly, he had no idea why Blaine would bother with someone like him – he was an asshole that put him in the hospital, and Blaine was like the human embodiment of sunshine. Every time he got so much as a text from the other boy, part of him questioned it, reassuring himself that he was just used for his body, a quick fix. He felt a hand on his sleeve as Nick gently tugged, shaking his head lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever Clarington, go back to talking about your own dick and pretending you’re not gay, just piss off” he muttered, shaking off Nick’s hand and sitting back down, running a hand through his hair and breathing out. Hunter looked frustratingly pleased with the fact he’d managed to get a rise out of him, glancing down out the corner of his eye with a peaked interest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rehearsals continued, Sebastian starting to choreograph their number about blowjobs – and seriously, that’s the route they were going down? – occupying himself with thoughts of steps and turns, rather than Blaine or his captain. After an hour of being stepped on by Nick and elbowed by Trent, they called it quits, the Warblers out of breath and sweating, pleased to finally be let go. Sebastian picked up his bag to follow Thad out when there was a sharp tug on his arm. He whipped round to see Hunter standing there, a dangerous glint in his eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Smythe, a word?” Christ that couldn’t be good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want Hunter, I have lacrosse to get to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter just clicked his tongue and sat down on his ridiculous chair, Mr Puss jumping onto his lap and curling up onto a ball – the whole thing was borderline hilarious, he had no idea who could actually take this dick seriously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to hear from you about your… relationship with Blaine Anderson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, sick and tired about being asked when he was not going to budge on any details. “There is no ‘relationship’ asshole, we’re friends again, and we hang out sometimes. Not exactly a thrilling story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I hear he’s pretty special. And I like special things, especially talented, handsome men who are Dalton legends.” Sebastian bit back any comment, as seriously that was way too easy, the gay jokes overflowing in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? He’s at McKinley and he’s way too stubborn to change his mind, he won’t come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunter flashed a smirk, and cocked his head slightly, “Sounds like you’ve already asked him, maybe he just won’t transfer back for you. Why don’t you ask him again sometimes, he would be the perfect recruit for us to win sectionals.” He felt his blood boil slightly, fists clenched at his side, not wanting to let the captain know that this was the way to get under his skin, not after having remained unbothered the past few months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine was not a trophy, or prize to be taken like an object. He’d just got out of a relationship where he was treated like an accessory for fucks sake, he didn’t need any more of that. Shaking his head, he readjusted the strap of his bag and turned around to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t, Clarington, it’s not worth it,” he muttered, before storming out the commons and heading off to the lacrosse field. He needed to hit something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “Wait, so he actually asked you to recruit me? Like it was the army or something?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The confusion and amusement was clear even from down the tinny speaker, Sebastian chuckling as he lay down on the bed. Blaine was calling him from his car’s phone, driving after he had finished school for the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that apparently you’re a Dalton legend, sounded like he wanted to collect you like a trophy or something. The guy’s batshit crazy, it’s worrying” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lovely, now I know I probably have a stalker to look out for that’s fun.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly I’d keep an eye out for the cat more than him, if you start to find white fur appearing from random places then definitely call the police.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine laughed down the phone, causing Sebastian to curl his toes and smile uncontrollably, the sound of his laugh making him feel things completely unacceptable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m actually kinda near Dalton, and I have some French homework which has been kicking my ass, do you think I could swing by and hang out?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was a first, Blaine hadn’t stepped foot in Dalton since junior year and the performance of I Want You Back (which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking classy thank you very much), and hadn’t expressed much desire to return since then. Sebastian looked down at his sweatpants and hoodie, and his half-tidy dorm room, and felt an undeniable warmth at the idea of Blaine being in his space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, just lemme know when you’re close and I’ll come down and get you. I have lacrosse later on this afternoon but it’s a few hours away”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright that’s cool, I’ll probably be there in about 10 minutes, see you soon!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you killer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, 10 minutes to tidy up and blackmail Jeff into completely avoiding their dorm for the foreseeable future, no problem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out French homework had genuinely meant French homework, Blaine delighted at Sebastian’s horror of having to actually help out, cackling at his repulsed expression. He grumbled and rolled his eyes, taking the paper and filling it all out for Blaine, managing to complete the entire thing in under 15 minutes, McKinley not exactly setting the standard too high. The last hour they’d just been sitting on his bed chatting, making it the longest conversation the two of them had had since hooking up, usually Blaine eager to skip to the whole no clothes bit of it – no complaints from him. A text from Hunter on the Warbler group chat had brought the conversation back around to the captain, Sebastian filling Blaine in on his complete insanity and dramatics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is he even captain? He sounds intolerable” he asked, before guiltily flashing a look over at Sebastian, an embarrassed expression on his face. Sebastian just looked down and played with his sleeve, eyes focused on the bedding underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no one really came forwards after I stepped down, and the Headmaster wanted a quick turnaround from last year. Clarington had the credentials to help out and so was basically just assigned to us. Don’t ask me how but I’m pretty sure the cat has something to do with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine narrowed his eyes and turned his face to directly face him, tilting his head to the side. “You stepped down? I thought… I thought you were impeached or something” he admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian just laughed quietly, moving to put his hand behind his head. They’d never really spoken about anything to do with their last year before, strictly keeping to friendly chatter about homework and their dumb friends, usually skipping to making out pretty quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I turned myself in and stepped down after regionals, didn’t think I should be captain anymore after fucking up as badly as I did.”  He tried to keep his voice light, the memories of last year not ones he chose to revisit and didn’t want to drive any tension between the two of them when it had been going so well. After he had stepped down he thought about telling Blaine, but it just seemed so performative, it wouldn’t have made up for what he did and wouldn’t right any wrongs, so what was the point? Blaine just looked up at him with soft eyes, an expression so gentle he hadn’t seen in their recent weeks together, but it was quickly dashed away as he coughed lightly and recomposed himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t know. Well if it’s any consolation I think you were a better captain than this prick” Blaine announced, cutting any tension from the room as he spoke brightly and sat up straighter. “What do the rest of the guys think of him? Can’t imagine he’s that popular all round if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> find him annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian hit him with the back of his hand, Blaine laughing and falling towards the edge of the bed. “Yeah he’s not the most liked, we all put up with him out of necessity, and sometimes his stupid rants are pretty entertaining. I’m pretty sure Nick and Jeff have a bingo of his top phrases which they play in rehearsals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with the best/worst timing ever, the two Warbler boys he just mentioned slammed open the door, half tumbling in laughing between them. Jeff went to say something to Nick, then froze completely when he saw Blaine and Sebastian sat on the bed, a guilty expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sterling, I texted you a thousand fucking times to piss off this afternoon” he hissed, shooting daggers out his eyes at the smiling boys in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…Sorry?” Jeff replied weakly, “I haven’t checked my phone in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to him, Blaine laughed and stood up to go over and hug his friends, Nick looking on the verge of crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Anderson it is good to see your beautiful face again, even if it means having to look at Sebastian as well.” Nick laughed, brushing away fake (?) tears and squeezing Blaine’s cheeks, pointedly ignoring the cushion that was thrown at his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too buddy, we really should get together sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick and Jeff both smiled, looking at Blaine like they were his parents and he was their beloved son who arrived home from college – it was disgusting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you can even bring your asshole boyfriend along if you want” Jeff laughed, Sebastian tensing up at the comment. He hadn’t even let himself think of the ‘b’ word and hearing it out loud was as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. Blaine just rolled his eyes and punched Jeff lightly in the arm, huffing with amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep definitely not my boyfriend Sterling, we’re just friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian ignored the way that made him feel, the sharp pain that dug through his heart at those words making him turn his head away, unable to stop his teeth grinding down. He knew Blaine’s feelings, the way this was all casual to him, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just friends, you heard the man, now can you both just fuck off back to Duval’s room now?” he heard himself say, forcing the bitter tone in his voice down as to not betray his feelings. Jeff gave him a funny look, something dangerously close to sympathy, and nodded, saying his goodbye’s to Blaine and then leaving out the door with Nick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about those guys, I figure you don’t want people knowing you’re here exactly” Sebastian muttered, straightening his back on the bed, fiddling with the hem of his worn in hoodie. Blaine just collapsed back down on the bed next to him, nudging his shoulder with his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, we’re just friends, not like there’s too much to tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those words again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian wasn’t an asshole, he didn’t believe in the whole ‘friendzone’ thing, he knew that it was just some gross phrase guys said when their female friends won’t sleep with them. The issue is that Blaine </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleeping with him, and he just assumes that because of his past Sebastian has no issue with this, and he doesn’t know that it cuts him every time he’s reminded of the purely physical nature of their relationship. It’s not Blaine’s fault, he’s not doing it to hurt him, but Sebastian just knows he isn’t strong enough to change anything, too scared of what he’d lose. Fuck, when did he get so goddamn emotional?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine looked down at his lacrosse hoodie and reached out to trace the writing on the front. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s the lacrosse season going?” he asked, fingers trailing down the front of Sebastian’s chest making him swallow, hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, good, done pretty well so far. We, uh, actually have a game at the end of next week” he mentioned, not adding an invitation at the end, but it was heavily implied, and the connotation hung in the air. Blaine just nodded and hummed; eyes still focused on Sebastian’s torso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what time do you have practice today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian checked his phone, and replied, “Half an hour or so, it won’t take me long to get ready and go to the field.” Blaine just grinned, and dragged his eyes up towards his face, before pushing back on his chest and leaned down over him, crawling up the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can think of something that we could do in that time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Blaine started to press kisses down his neck, the same feeling crept back into Sebastian. It was the same every time, an abundance of ecstasy, every nerve on fire as the boy he had wanted for so long gave him the attention he craved, every touch lighting him up and sending waves of euphoria through him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there was this small part of him that cried out, begging for an intimacy that he’d never desired before, a piece of his heart breaking every time it was apparent that Blaine only wanted him for sex, that that was all he was good for. Feelings had never exactly been Sebastian’s ‘thing’, he’d never gotten attached to people in that way and judged those that did, but every second he got to hold Blaine in his arms, he knew that he’d do anything to keep him there, even if it hurt him to do so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t cut out for a relationship, but even if he was, Blaine deserved a hell of a lot more than him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be selfless enough to let him go. Trying to ignore his inner saboteur which threatened everything, he reached out and grabbed Blaine’s hips, pulling him over so he was straddling his waist, hands resting down on his ass. He lay back and let his hands roam free, and let Blaine kiss him all over, selfishly relishing every touch as if it would be his last. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian pulled up his lacrosse shorts and pulled on his jersey, looking round his room for the rest of his uniform and his stick, Blaine in the corner of his eye doing up his bowtie sat on the bed. He rifled around his closet before pulling out his stuff, shoving everything in a bag and straightening up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna head down to the field, I’ll walk you out?” he offered, turning to look at Blaine as he put his sports bag over his head, so the strap lay across his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, means I can look at you in that uniform a little longer” Blaine replied, waggling his eyebrows and grinning goofily. “Also I feel bad for Jeff being locked out of his own room for so long, poor guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian scoffed and headed towards his door, “I feel sorry for Nick for having to put up with him for that long. Well, that and everything else Duval has to be sorry for anyway.” Blaine laughed and gave him a shove into the hallway, the two walking down the corridors and towards the exit outside. No one stopped to speak to them, but Sebastian was aware of double takes and whispered looks at the sighting of Blaine Anderson, his face still a popular one around Dalton even after over a year being gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made it to the carpark undisturbed, Sebastian following Blaine over to his parked vehicle with his hands slung in his pockets, stopping next to him when they reached it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If anyone tells Hunter you were here I will valiantly deny it, don’t worry Anderson. He’ll either kidnap you to bring you back to the Warblers, or think you’re here to spy and have you killed instead – honestly I wouldn’t put it past him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was only half joking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll be ok, you know when I mentioned to Sam that I saw you, his first thought was that you were trying to spy on us, actually” Blaine mentioned, leaning against the door of the car, a light smile on his lips that Sebastian just wanted to kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You told your friends that we’ve been talking?” he asked, very surprised at that reveal. It didn’t take any idiot to know that he wasn’t exactly popular at McKinley, after he blackmailed and blinded several members of their show choir. Last year was really not a highlight for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine just shrugged lightly and put his hands in his pockets. “Well, just Sam, and I haven’t really gone into any details, just that we’ve got coffee a few times and text occasionally. He was weird about it at first, but he’s a chill guy and calmed down pretty quick, he tends not to judge people too much so…” It went unsaid that Sebastian was a guy that was very much judged, and he tried not to feel too upset at the fact Blaine didn’t tell him about them hooking up, but it probably wasn’t something he wanted to spread around which he understood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His breakup was still fairly recent, and for him, this was a no strings attached situation and people finding out would just start to assume stuff, which wasn’t fair or what he needed. Gossip and show choir members seemed to go hand in hand, and Blaine was looking from a distraction from all that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like a nice guy” Sebastian offered, before looking back at the field behind him and adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “Practice is about to start, so I should, uh, probably head off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine smiled sweetly up at him, going on his toes to bring him in for a kiss, hand snaked around his neck as their tongue’s brushed, and then pulled back all too soon. He said a quick goodbye and then turned around to get into his car, driving off and leaving Sebastian stood, frozen, thinking that that was the first time Blaine had kissed him goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never say that he thought about that kiss for the next few days nonstop, but that is exactly what he did. Before that, all intimacy had been behind closed doors, not even touching hands in public apart from that first time in Scandals, the lines between the ‘friends’ and the ‘benefits’ part of their situation always very distinct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be beneficial to get his hopes up, thinking that it was anything more than a brief peck on the lips, but he just couldn’t help his mind drifting to that small act more often than he would like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days passed before they saw each other again, after exchanging a few texts every now and then, just casual messages and flirting as usual, nothing too deep. Sebastian thought about inviting Blaine to his lacrosse game, the first of the season, but wasn’t sure if that crossed a line, made them too close, closer than what Blaine wanted. Maybe he was being ridiculous, overthinking everything, especially as some of the other Warblers were on the team so it wouldn’t be like he would only be there for him, but still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, when had he turned into this ridiculous school girl, full of feelings? It was honestly ridiculous, the stupid spell Blaine had put him under. Nick and Jeff had asked him out, going to Westerville mall for some present hunting or whatever, he hadn’t really paid attention, but getting out of Dalton seemed like a good idea, to clear his head and sort himself out. Maybe making a dent in his bank account wouldn’t sort out his mess of a sex life but it couldn’t exactly make anything worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is how he ended up in one of the grossest malls in America, walking beside two squabbling prep school boys who were talking about getting rid of Mr Puss so vividly it bordered on animal cruelty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, if a shelter won’t take him I’m sure we could find a nice street to drop him off on, he seems like he has street smarts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian rolled his eyes at Nick’s idiocy, sticking out his foot to trip him slightly as they ambled past store fronts. “Don’t be an asshole just because he got fur on your last clean pair of pants and it meant you actually had to do laundry Duval.” He was met with a grumble and a nudge into his shoulder, making him chuckle lightly. “Anyway, Hunter acts like he’s permanently menstruating all the time anyway, imagine how absolutely insufferable he’d be if his only friend suddenly disappeared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff shuddered at the thought, shaking his head rapidly. “Oh Jesus no, he’d probably try and hang out with us more, couldn’t have that.” The three of them settled into comfortable conversation, idly making their way into a few different shops, Sebastian just happy to be out of the walls of Dalton; he loved the school but sometimes it could be a little claustrophobic, the intensity of the environment just too much after a while. Especially as the closer to sectionals they got, the more extreme Hunter seemed to be as well, he’d even asked Sebastian about Blaine several more times, seemingly he’d got it into his thick skull that his break up with Kurt meant he’d be willing to come back. Whilst part of him wished that could be true, he knew Blaine was stubborn, and wouldn’t just leave like that, not in his senior year, and honestly, he needed that stability in his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After over an hour of mindless wandering, they settled on grabbing a coffee from the stand in the middle of the mall, the only thing bought so far was an unbelievably large chocolate selection box that Nick had decided was vital to him, aka he was hungry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I was talking to Meatbox about the weekend and he said - Blaine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The yelling of Blaine’s name made Sebastian’s head jerk up, Jeff’s voice shouting into the open mall. He turned around and saw that familiar frame and head of hair across the shopping centre, flanked by two members of the New Directions. Nick grabbed his and Jeff’s elbows, abandoning their place in the queue and dragging them over to where Blaine was standing, a huge smile on the Warbler’s face that Sebastian was trying very hard not to copy, he didn’t want to come on too strong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Anderson! Can’t believe we’ve seen you twice in 4 days, just like old times!” Nick exclaimed, pulling him into a hug when they all reached each other. He noticed that it was Sam and Tina who were with Blaine, the latter looking very unhappy at this development in her social outing. At least Evans seemed indifferent, offering them all friendly smiles and a slight wave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Twice in 4 days? When did you see them 4 days ago Blaine?” Tina asked, narrowing her eyes at Sebastian, despite the fact he hadn’t moved or said a word since being dragged over. It wasn’t like he blamed her, his image in the eyes of the New Directions wasn’t ideal, and he remained their antagonist for a fair part of their previous year. Remembering his claim to be nice, and also not wanting to cause an escalation he gave a light smile, which he hoped didn’t look as painful as it felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine coughed slightly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “Oh, uh, I actually popped over to Dalton the other day,” he said, voice pretty weak at the words, his reveal something that clearly neither one of his friends knew seeing as they both shot him confused looks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nothing, the captain of the Warblers wanted to see Blaine, and he’s a bit of a psychopath so he just came to shoot him down, get him off all our backs,” Sebastian found himself saying, completely unsure of the words coming out of his mouth, just trying to make them as believable as possible. “He’d been asking to meet him, and was going to do something weird otherwise, like steal your nationals trophy, so we thought it was best he just be appeased a little sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine nodded quickly, mouthing a very subtle thank you over to him, seemingly pleased with his cover up story. Sam shot him a weird look but stayed silent, eyes flickering between the two of them. Next to him, Nick offered a bright smile in support, throwing up a ridiculous looking thumbs up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina just hummed as she slotted her arm through Blaine’s. “Why didn’t you say anything Blainey days? One of us could’ve gone with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no T, honestly it was fine. Nice to see the rest of the guys anyway, it had been a while,” Blaine replied, giving her arm a little squeeze in a motion so affectionate it hurt Sebastian a little, the two of them so casually close in a way he could never be with anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam tilted his head a little, looking off to the side as if deep in thought, which must’ve been very painful for him. “Sebastian I thought you were captain of the Warblers though?” And Evans was genuinely curious and didn’t mean it to be an ass at all, which somehow made it worse, Sebastian feeling his jaw clench at the question, the mentioning of the previous year not something he particularly enjoyed. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, either expecting him to lash out or just say to fuck off or something, tension creeping into the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up and opened his mouth to say something dismissive, but Blaine’s voice beat him to speaking. “Sebastian stepped down at the end of junior year, so they brought in someone to replace him.” His tone was light and casual, giving a light shrug of the shoulders and Sebastian wanted to kiss him so badly right there. It wasn’t exactly a defending of his honour or anything, but still, it didn’t make him seem like a bad person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam just nodded and gave a ‘fair enough’ expression, happy with that answer apparently. Tina looked him up and down, hand cocked on her hip as she gave him a thoroughly unimpressed look. “You talk to Blaine do you?” Her question was more of an aggressive statement than an outright question, but he’d be damned if he’d be intimidated by this short, pink clad girl in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Occasionally, don’t worry though Berry wannabe, no set list discussions or glee club gossiping, it’s all perfectly safe.” He tried to sound as nice as he could, but honestly if he started acting too kind it would just be suspicious, and they didn’t want that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt anything is safe with you,” she replied, firing back quickly, her comment making both Nick and Jeff laugh, accompanied by Blaine covering his face with his hand. Sebastian just winked at her and lifted an eyebrow, not wanting to particularly escalate anything further and risk outing anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Blaine, I’m not sure if Sebastian mentioned it but his first lacrosse match of the season is tomorrow, a lot of the Warblers are going and you’re free to come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling was fucking dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whipped his head round at him, mouthing ‘what the fuck’ through gritted teeth as his roommate stood there with a shit eating grin on his face, eyes twinkling and hands twisted behind his back, looking way too pleased with himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, a small smile dared its way onto Blaine’s face, a slight flush creeping onto his cheeks and he ducked his head down a little. “Yeah he mentioned it, I think i’ll go, sounds nice.” At that Sebastian’s heart did an embarrassing amount of flips at that, his whole body lighting up at the fact that Blaine </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had a match, and that he was coming. He knew that this would never go past the stage of what they had at the minute, never dared think about that, but this small thing gave him a ridiculous glimmer of hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina frowned a little, looking between the two of them with uncertainty, whilst Sam had a strange smile on his face, as if happy about this turn of events. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I’ll text you the details,” he found himself saying, allowing himself to make eye contact with Blaine, marvelling in the way his honey eyes warmed up when they met him, the flecks of gold highlighted in the shitty mall lighting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you then,” Blaine replied, just above a whisper. “We should be heading off though, costume shopping.” Tina and Sam nodded, and Sebastian didn’t bother asking what costumes they were shopping for, assuming it to be another weird thing that happened at McKinley which no one would question. Jeff and Nick both went in to give their old Warbler friend another hug, promising to see him tomorrow, and Sebastian gave him a smile and nod, not trusting himself to go for a hug, any touch too dangerous. Sam gave him a pat on the shoulder as they left, the action pretty affectionate in that frat boy way, whilst Tina gave him another sharp once over, clearly not on board. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see her vigorously whispering to Blaine as they walked away, heads pressed closely together as they talked, heading into the mass of people swarming the mall. An arm slung itself around his shoulders, and he turned to see Jeff leaning against him, a sympathetic look in his eye. “You ever wanna talk about your feelings we’re here bro.”Nick closed his eyes and nodded solemnly, clasping his hands together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> They were both idiots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re both idiots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After getting back from the mall he’d texted Blaine over the details for the game, what time to arrive and where the guys were planning on sitting, trying to let his casualness and indifference come across in text format, somehow. It kind of worked. He tried to push the thought of Blaine coming tomorrow out of his head, instead focusing on studying and finishing up some choreography notes for the Warblers, hating the way he had butterflies whenever he thought of Blaine’s soft smile in the mall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the next day rolled around and it was time for the match, he found himself pacing back and forth in the locker room, itching to get onto the field and look at the bleachers, try to locate that dark head of hair. At least he knew Blaine thought his uniform was sexy, so he had that going for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meatbox clasped a hand on his shoulder, giving him a pointed look with a raised eyebrow. “Dude, stop pacing, you’re never nervous so you’re freaking the guys out.” He still had no idea how Meatbox made such a good lacrosse player when he was such a god awful dancer, choreographing for him was genuinely painful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. I’m not nervous, just itching to get out there,” he replied, jumping from leg to leg a bit, shaking out his shoulders. He had to get out of his funk - he was captain of the team, had an example to set. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His teammate scoffed and playfully punched him in the arm. “Whatever you say Smythe, just don’t cream your pants when you see Anderson on the bleachers or I will tread on your feet in rehearsals.” And that was a legitimate threat, his feet were huge and the guy was a lug, so he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want that. He just rolled his eyes and flipped him off, moving to tighten the straps on his uniform and make his way towards the door, his team trailing behind him, ready to get out onto the field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The match went surprisingly well, their opposition good but nothing special. And Sebsatian was egotistical enough to admit that he was better than the majority of both teams, scoring the most goals and pulling off the best moves. Maybe he was a little bit of a show off, and doing a flip into scoring wasn’t actually beneficial for anyone, but whenever he saw that head of dark hair sat watching him, he couldn’t help but put a little extra into his performance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine was utterly distracting throughout, sat with the rest of the Warblers near the front of the bleachers, standing up to cheer and shout, that stupidly large smile on his face with a dark scarf wrapped around his neck, cheeks pink from the cold. Whenever he heard his name being shouted, cheered on from the stands, he just couldn’t help running a little faster, or throwing in an obnoxiously intricate move, much to the amusement and disdain of his teammates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they inevitably won, he found himself lifted up by the rest of his players, hands slapping his shoulders and affectionate punches, the sound of the roaring crowd filling his ears. Through his victory, his head still only went to one thing, one person, and he scanned the mass of bodies for the one he wanted to find. As he was placed rather unceremoniously back on the ground, he felt a sudden attack on his body, arms wrapped around his shoulders and the familiar scent of coffee and raspberry hitting his nose. He squeaked in a not particularly attractive way when he realised that he had an armful of Blaine Anderson, rushing to connect his body to his brain and return the hug, lightly stumbling back as he adjusted to the weight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine pulled back slightly, arms still loosely hung off his shoulders but their faces now a few inches apart, the smaller boy staring up at him with wide eyes and a strange expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so good out there Sebastian, like really good” he rushed out, cheeks a little more red than usual. One of his hands was lightly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, each brush against the skin making Sebastian shiver a little, unable to drag his eyes away from Blaine in front of him, lips parted and eyes dark. “I’d never really got the lacrosse appeal before today, but I get it now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine’s eyes shamelessly dragged up and down Sebastian’s body, in that brazen way that he had come to learn meant he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned on, clearly his lacrosse kit doing something for him - Sebastian had to be honest, he’d never got that jock appeal but Blaine was clearly more of a cheerleader anyway so it made sense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands dropped from around his neck to lightly trailing down his arms, settling on his waist, sending jolts all over his body, Blaine’s soft but coarse hands burning into his skin. Sebastian was hyper aware they were standing in the middle of the lacrosse field, packed with Dalton students and their friends, so he tried not to look as turned on as he felt, probably with little success. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re, uh, having an afterparty in the upperclassmen dorms now,” he stuttered out, not believing how he sounded, the usual charming and cocky tone faltering out of his voice a little. “Teachers are turning a blind eye if we keep it restricted to one floor and nothing gets broken, do you want to come?” He gave a light shrug with one shoulder, avoiding Blaine’s gaze to try and come off as nonchalant, even though he knew his voice was betraying him. He felt the hands on his waist tighten slightly, fingers pressing into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that sounds fun, I’ll go with Nick and meet you there if you need to get back to the locker room,” Blaine replied, thumb tracing light patterns onto his jersey. “He mentioned something about it earlier, wasn’t going to go if you didn’t ask me though.” And with that, Blaine gave him one last look and then turned to walk off back to the bleachers, slinging an arm around Nick as the two headed off towards the school together, Sebastian standing in the middle of the field, mouth slightly open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so fucked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he arrived up to the dorms, the ‘party’ (it was more of a gathering to be honest) was well under way, most of the players having hurriedly showered and left to get to it. Sebastian had taken more time, trying to compose himself and sort whatever was going on in his head out, having a long shower and stopping off in his room to change again. Luckily, his dorm was a little bit away from where the celebration was taking place, as the end of the corridor had 6 rooms made of just lacrosse players where they’d all taken over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the end of the hallway, following the main nexus of noise into the dorm of some other senior on the team, the room crowded with players and other students, the music from the speaker in the corridor carrying over and creating a backdrop of sound. Quickly he spotted Nick and Blaine chatting in the corner, the latter so effortlessly fitting into this group of people it made his heart sink a little, at how much better Dalton was for Blaine. He walked over and grabbed a beer from the desk in the room, not sure how they’d gotten away with sneaking alcohol in but definitely not going to make any complaints. Boarding school preps tended to get away with things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys enjoy the game?” he asked, announcing his presence behind the two guys, giving a wink to Blaine who he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much enjoyed the game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nick shrugged and nodded slightly, taking a sip from his drink. “It wasn’t awful, shame the captain was such a show off.” That was rewarded with a swift kick to the leg, Sebastian batting the other Warbler over the head with a disgruntled ‘hmph’. So what he was showing off - if you got it, flaunt it, not his fault everyone else sucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine took a long drink from the cup in his hand, emptying the contents into his mouth then wiping his face with the back of his hand, swallowing hard. “I didn't mind the captain actually, although he was a bit distracting.” Sebastian tried very hard not to grab Blaine and kiss him right there, settling on a smug looking smirk instead, cup in a death grip in his hand. Nick just groaned and muttered some expletives before turning around and walking off to find Jeff somewhere, giving Sebastian a good natured shove on the way out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He reminds me of Sam, sometimes,” Blaine said, a slightly wistful expression on his face. “Sam would fit in here I think, he makes me miss Dalton a little less.” Sebastian never even considered that it might be difficult for Blaine to be here, surrounded by all his old classmates and memories; the smaller boy was an overthinker and it was probably sending his brain into a bit of an overdrive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re always welcome here, bring him along too if you like,” he replied, fixing Blaine with a soft expression, hoping that his sincerity was coming across the way he wanted to, determined to be nice. “I don’t know the guy but he seems alright, and way less scary than that Tina.” Blaine laughed at that, nose scrunching adorably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She can be a little scary, but it’s all out of love. She’s protective and a little dramatic at times that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian raised his eyebrows and hid his face slightly behind his cup, muttering out “I’ll say”, flipping Blaine off when he was met with a swat of the hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Things are getting better at McKinley though,” Blaine added, placing his empty cup down on the nearest surface, taking a small step closer. “We have new kids now, and although they do all seem to hate each other it’s feeling a little less disjointed than the beginning of the year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Blaine’s hand reach out, gently touching his own, their fingers brushing over each other in a gesture which could only be described as intimate, causing his heart rate to increase significantly. “That’s… that’s good then. I’m glad it’s getting more settled.” Sebastian paused slightly, entwining their fingers more deliberately. “Don’t miss this place too much, Hunter would easily make you happy you transferred.” That made Blaine chuckle a little, squeezing his hand gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Smythe’s just jealous he’s demoted, don’t take him too seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And of course, that’s when Clarington decides to make his appearance, the guy not just having the attitude of a bond villain but the timing of one too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you Mr Anderson, I’ve heard ever so much about you,” Hunter announced, standing shoulder to shoulder with Sebastian and extending a hand out to Blaine, who looked thoroughly unimpressed. At his intrusion Sebastian quickly let go of Blaine’s hand, not wanting to give the Warbler captain any more material to fuel his madness, just glaring as the two boys exchanged a particularly uncomfortable handshake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you say anything Clarington, I’m not transferring back - I made my place at Dalton and I especially would never come back now that you’re here.” Blaine spoke with that fire and confidence the other Warblers reminisced about from back in his sophomore year, dropping the hand and giving Hunter a devastating up and down. “Let’s go somewhere else Sebastian.” He found himself being dragged away by the elbow, the smaller boy leading him to the other side of the room, and he was unable to stop himself throwing a cheeky wink and wave over his shoulder to Hunter who looked like he was going to break a chair over his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up against the wall, amongst the mass of people but together, leaning against the side and facing one another, a few inches apart. Casual conversation overtook them again, talking about the game, or songs from glee club, Blaine occasionally bringing up his brother. Sometimes a member of the Warblers or two would make their way over for a quick chat, but disappeared quickly when they realised that the two boys only had eyes for the other. It sent thrills down Sebastian’s spine, this night being the first that neither one was denying there was something going on, a publicity to their ‘relationship’, whatever it was that went beyond what they’d previously shared. And whether or not it was because they’d each had a few drinks, inhibitions loosened, they inched closer together throughout the evening, ending up practically pressed together, Sebastian’s arm around Blaine’s waist, Blaine’s leg tucked under Sebastian’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down, loving how much smaller Blaine was than him, how he looked up at him through those sinfully long eyelashes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him with that look. They hadn’t spoken in a few moments, the air between them thick, just staring at one another, eyes dark and wandering, fingers tracing patterns. Sebastian Smythe was not one to get nervous, but he was admittedly a little unsure. Blaine had told him again and again this was a friends with benefits situation, everything behind closed doors, but the way he was looking at him put a few cracks in the illusion. All he wanted was to grab him, pin him against the wall and kiss him, mark him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. But he didn’t know what Blaine wanted, so stopped himself going any further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Blaine pushed his face forwards a little, tilting it to the side so that his lips were up against Sebastian’s ear, dragging his teeth along the lobe gently, the action making him feel as if he was about to genuinely melt into the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go back to your room?” Blaine purred, deep in his ear, breath hot. Sebastian exhaled deeply, his arm around Blaine’s waist tightening significantly, unconsciously tugging him flush against his own body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect idea killer” he replied, breathing out the words, hot against his neck, turning his head so that his lips brushed against the soft skin of Blaine’s cheek. He was met with a dark stare and light smirk, and then they were moving together, leaving the room and heading off to the privacy of Sebastian’s dorm, ignoring the scattering of cheers and suggestive shouts that followed them out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine practically dragged him down the hall, easily making his way to Sebastian’s room even after only being there the once, but then again he did probably know these halls like the back of his hand. They arrived at his door, Sebastian fumbling with the lock with a lot less finesse than he usually did, but finally managing to get it open and they stumbled inside, the lights still off and the room messy from when he’d changed earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sending a mental thank you to Jeff who he had seen leave with Nick half an hour earlier - they weren’t fooling anybody - for not being in bed,  Sebastian slammed the door shut and pushed Blaine up against it, hands on his hips and legs slotted between one another. He loved the way the other boy had to tilt his head back to look at him, eyes black beneath those sinfully long lashes, and Sebastian had to blink a few times, compose himself before he said something really stupid; Blaine was just so goddamn beautiful he forgot how to think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flickered down to Blaine’s slightly parted lips and he had to bite back a groan, instead just crashing their mouths together, letting his hands slide over his hips, sinking lower, as he grazed his teeth over his bottom lip, lightly tugging. Sebastian pressed him further against the door, feeling Blaine’s hands snake up the back of his top and scratch down his back, grinding up against him feverishly, in that desperate, intense way the other boy got when he was turned on. The way Blaine would grab, mark, </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> him drove Sebastian crazier than he would ever want to admit, feeling so wanted and desired, not just used. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid his hands under Blaine’s ass, suddenly lifting him up, and the smaller boy automatically wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist, locking behind his back and pushing their hips together, one hand tugged in his hair and pulling on it roughly. Sebastian decided that whilst pinning him up against the door was really hot, it wasn’t going to get them much further than some messy grinding, so he tightened his arms around Blaine and walked over to his bed, the other boy still wrapped around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leant down over the mattress, dropping Blaine down onto it a little unceremoniously, but it didn’t seem to put him off, as he just scrambled up the bed and whipped off his top, unbuckling his trousers and looking at Sebastian expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s in a hurry,” he teased, chuckling darkly at the rapid speed with which Blaine was undressing, but removing his own clothes also. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And someone is much to far away from me,” Blaine replied, lying just in his boxers on the bed and staring up through his lashes, skin flushed and lips swollen, and Sebastian all but pounced on him, attaching his lips to his neck and gripping at his hips with his hands. He could taste Blaine forever, touch him forever, completely addicted to everything about him, intoxicated by just his being. He kept kissing, biting gently and swiping his tongue on skin, just so he wouldn’t open up his mouth and start saying things that would ruin everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian let his teeth graze against Blaine’s nipple, feeling him buck his hips in response, soft whining sounds coming from above him, hands now gripped in his hair as Sebastian presses kisses lower and lower, until his mouth is ghosting over the outline of his cock, straining against his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seb please...don’t tease,” Blaine panted, pressing his crotch up to try and get more contact, and usually Sebastian would’ve ignored him, kissing over his thighs,  teasing him with his fingers, drawing out those moans which were orgasmic in themselves. But he was feeling impatient tonight, hours of sexual tension pent up between them when usually they would just get straight to it, so instead he tugged down the elastic of his underwear, shifting it down his body. The way Blaine was whining above him, hands gripped into the sheets, knuckles white, Sebastian knew this probably wasn’t going to be one of their longest encounters, so he knelt up, yanking off his own underwear and scrabbled around next to his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing the bottle of lube and condom from the floor he tossed them next to him, squeezing some liquid onto his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you seriously keep that on the floor?” Blaine asked, lifting his head a little to look at him, a hint of amusement mixed in with his lustful stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say, I like to be prepared,” Sebastian fired back with a wink, crawling up to him and  kissing his neck carefully, nibbling up to suck on his earlobe, teeth grazing along it in the way he knew Blaine liked. He slowly started to press into him, one finger first, slow and purposeful, feeling the boy beneath him moan filthily as he was opened up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said don’t tease Seb, please, I can take it,” he gritted out, squeezing his arm hard and rocking his hips in time with his hand, jaw nuzzling against the side of his head desperately. Sebastian complied, and added another finger, working faster and dirtier, loving the way that Blaine just came undone beneath him. Sex with Blaine was unlike anything he’d ever experienced, so much more intense than he thought it could be; he could probably get off completely untouched, just worshipping Blaine instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he was not going to test that theory, after three fingers were moving easily and Blaine was writhing beneath him, he pulled them out and grabbed the condom, ripping it open. Sebastian slid it on with ease, desperate to be inside of him, feel him. Usually they’d do something a little more adventurous than missionary, but right now he couldn’t even fathom not looking at his face, not being able to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, please Seb, fucking need you, need you to fill me up” Blaine moaned, reaching up to grab him, trying to pull him down desperately, latching one hand around his neck to connect their bodies. Sebastian fell down, propping himself up on the bed with one outstretched arm, slowly positioning himself to enter Blaine, who’s head dropped onto the pillow and eyes rolled back as he got deeper, inch by inch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows Blaine is needy right now, but he doesn’t want to actually hurt him, even though being inside of him feels so impossibly good, arms trembling as he tries to restrain himself. Slowly, Blaine’s breathing becomes more controlled, his hips stuttering a bit but he  starts to buck them, encouraging Sebastian to keep moving, his hands desperately grabbing and clutching at whatever he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus B, wish you could see you right now, look so fucking perfect,” Sebastian found himself saying, each thrust still slow but going deep, nuzzling his head down between Blaine’s shoulder and neck, kissing and biting, intoxicated by the salty  skin. “So fucking tight, so beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine hooked his legs around his waist, tilting his body so Sebastian could go deeper, faster, and he scratched down his back, moaning and writhing, making such obscene noises that Sebastian had to  squeeze his eyes shut, too overcome with lust. He reached down and grabbed at Blaine’s ass, kneading his hand into the flesh and snapping his hips harder, their chests slick with sweat and burning against  one another, both so desperate for friction and contact, the angle a little awkward but he didn’t care, he just wanted to be close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need you baby, need you to fuck me,” Blaine babbled, his voice barely audible and coming out between moans, face buried by Sebastian’s shoulder. “G-god, please, touch me,” he moaned, breath hitching as his panting increased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian got the message and reached his hand down to wrap around Blaine’s cock, moving in and out with increasing speed and virility, pounding him down into the mattress so that they bed rocked, banging slightly against the wall. He’d probably be dealing with a noise complaint the next morning but he didn’t care - all he cared about was Blaine, all he ever wanted was Blaine. With each thrust he tried to pour out his emotions, say what he so often struggled to, communicate the complete and utter devotion he had for him, sucking a deep mark on his neck that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blaine wouldn’t be able to cover up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck baby I’m close,” Blaine whined, jerking his hips in time with Sebastian’s hand, his  hair slick against his forehead and leaving scratches down Sebastian’s back that would definitely earn him a teasing in the locker room. He twisted his wrist faster, dragging his thumb across the tip and thrust into him, feeling his own orgasm building at the sight of his lover completely undone beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me killer,” he growled in his ear, coming out as hot breath and guttural noise, Blaine bucking up his hips and gasping, moan loud and filthy through his room that definitely was too loud for a dormitory, but it sent Sebastian over the edge, snapping his hips one last time before spilling, thrusting through his release until he flopped down on top of Blaine, breath heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay there for a moment, just the sounds of breathing and panting in the room, skin sticky and chests messy, sheets abandoned  on the floor. The clock next to his bed showed it was past midnight, way too late for Blaine to be driving home, and Sebastian was riding his post-orgasm high and  tipsy enough to lift his head up and state, “sleep here tonight,  too late to drive home.” He had never dared say that before, even though every time after they were together the words threatened to spill - Sebastian had never slept with someone overnight, never felt the need, but with Blaine the only thing he wanted to do was hold him close, never let go. And that was terrifying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath him Blaine made a noise of agreement, eyes closed and content smile on his face, looking blissfully spent. Sebastian pressed a feather light kiss on his cheekbone, then sat up, removing and tying up the condom, then tugging on his boxers, grabbing his discarded t-shirt to wipe up the mess on both their bodies, too tired to care about anything more thorough. On the bed Blaine pulled up his own underwear, shuffling over to make space for another body to lay down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian put himself back on the mattress, and didn’t even hesitate before pulling Blaine into his arms, tucking the boy under his shoulder and entwining their legs, one hand threading gently through his curls. He knew that having the privilege of spending the night together wasn’t going to happen often, so he’d make the most of every second he could get. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft breaths huffed out from Blaine, his cheek pressed against Sebastian’s chest and one arm slung over his torso, the shorter boy already close to sleep. The feeling of having him so close, enveloped in his arms, made Sebastian’s heart burn so badly he thought it might bleed, and he didn’t even dare open his mouth, scared of what might come out of it. Instead he just held him closer, pressing a kiss on top of those damn angelic curls, and told himself he was lucky just to get the chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian sat in his car, fingers drumming non-stop on the wheel in front of him. McKinley really was a sorry sight, grotty teenagers and vandalised walls, even the teachers coming out looked like they were one class away from offing themselves. He honestly had no idea why he’d even agreed to pick Blaine up, he was just unable to say no to anything he asked. Sebastian had received a call an hour ago asking if he was free and wanted to swing by, that Blaine had a few hours to spare. His meaning was clear, that he wanted to fool around in the car a bit, maybe in an abandoned lot somewhere – they’d done it before, one of Blaine’s jumpers still tucked under the backseat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brain had been very infuriating recently, after the night that Blaine stayed over at Dalton he kept trying to find some hope, a glimmer of the chance that maybe this whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing could turn into something more. Waking up with Blaine in his arms had been a turning point, as he held him he couldn’t imagine ever letting go, hair all over the place and lightly snoring, drool on his chest. Sebastian had never thought he looked more beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things had continued the same, more fucking, more sheltered blow jobs and secret messages, but he couldn’t help but hope something was different for the both of them. Sebastian always wondered why Blaine had started this whole thing, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he honestly tried to not think about it too hard, not wanting his brain to ruin whatever was going on with some ugly truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d made sure to park in one of the corners, not wanting to be spotted by any wandering New Directions kids who would think he was camping out to spy on them, as if he’d have nothing better to do? Well, he was literally only there because the boy he was head over heels for had beckoned him for a quick fuck, and that was somehow more pathetic than espionage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye he saw that familiar head of hair and a mildly obnoxious but somehow flattering outfit and tried to conceal the smile that threatened his face. He opened the door and stepped outside, moving round to lean against the metal, ankles crossed, and hands shoved in his pockets, the pretence of a relaxed cockiness about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sebastian! Sorry, rehearsals ran on a little longer than I thought, problems with Rizzo.” Blaine said as he approached the car, fiddling with the strap of his bag. He was clearly a little tired, sounding stressed out and tense, which was probably the reason for this little hook up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian tilted his head, absolutely no idea who the fuck Rizzo was. Honestly that glee club had more members going in and out of it than he could be bothered to remember. “Rizzo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, our actress for Rizzo anyway,” Blaine replied, stepping slightly closer so that they were only a few inches away from one another. Realisation dawned on Sebastian, and he nodded slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing Grease?” he asked, looking over at Blaine with an impressed expression, the other boy nonchalant and a little shy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, our first show is next week actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something twanged in Sebastian’s chest, the fact that Blaine had been rehearsing for a whole musical and he didn’t even know just reminding him of what the two of them didn’t share with each other. “Can’t believe I didn’t know – you playing Zuko or what?” Blaine blushed at that, ducking his head slightly to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They asked me to, but, uh, at the time of auditions the only role I would accept was Teen Angel, I was pretty fragile and didn’t want anything else. Couldn’t even make it through my audition without crying let alone having a lead role.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were now crossing into Kurt territory Sebastian figured, which was the one area they had never gone into before, a sore spot which he had no desire to bring up, and one knew neither did Blaine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well that’s good though. You don’t need the lead role to steal the show killer, any asshole with a coif could play Danny, it takes some serious talent for Teen Angel” he stated with a serious expression. He wasn’t lying, completely confident that with just one song Blaine would steal the whole show, his stage presence something which was just mesmerising to watch. He could already envisage some cocky teenager donning a leather jacket and doing a very mediocre Danny, thinking that being able to sing Summer Nights without falling over was a personality trait. Blaine oozed the charm and maturity of Teen Angel, up on that stage he would look like a professional among children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tentatively looked up, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head. “It’s, uh, ok, if you ever want to talk about Hummel, you know,” he offered, speaking very carefully, not wanting to overstep, feeling the regret for talking as soon as he said it. This thing between them wasn’t for emotional conversations, that’s not what Sebastian was there for, not what he was wanted for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine looked down, face unreadable, tension creeped back the air between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t”. His voice was small and weak, barely even registering in the empty parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, look just forget I said any-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t Sebastian. I can’t. I can’t talk about what I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian furrowed his brow, slightly shifting his body down the side of the car so they were close to eye level. “What you did? Killer what are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine just laughed bitterly, the sound cold and angry as he lifted his head up, eyes damp with tears. “And that’s it, isn’t it? Everyone assumes that he dumped me, that he left me behind here and that I was broken up with and did nothing wrong, because no, Blaine Anderson could never do anything wrong!” He was shouting now, his words coming out bitter and pointed, as his voice wavered, threatening to spill the tears that were gathering in his eyes. Sebastian tried to reach out a hand, but it was swatted away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cheated on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air was thick with the weight of the words which Blaine had just spat out, his face contorted with anger, staring at the metal of the car door with fury, his body slightly trembling as he spoke. Sebastian just blinked, completely frozen, unsure what to do or say, any words coming to mind seeming inappropriate, to the quivering boy in front of him, consumed with a silent rage and grief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cheated on him with some random guy, I ruined my entire life over a stupid fuck which meant nothing just because I felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I fucked everything up, and it’s all my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Sebastian raised his head, finding Blaine’s eyes which were wet and furious. Realisation dawned on him, crashing down over his heart as he now saw why he had been called that night, and why he kept on being invited to pick Blaine up, see him in his room, ‘help’ him out. His head flooded, feeling like such a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you cheated on your boyfriend, and you’re punishing yourself by sleeping with me” he stated, the words coming out slow and purposeful as his mouth found its way to the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine blinked, mouth opening but no sound coming out. “You slept with some guy, and you hate yourself so much that you’ve just completely given up. So you call me, you call the boy who you know will fuck you, you know will do absolutely anything to be with you, so you can repeatedly punish yourself for what you did. Sleeping with me is the thing you do when you want to feel guilty and embody what you feel you are.” He spat the words out, pushing off from leaning against the car and slowly backing away from Blaine, tears threatening his eyes as his voice rose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just using me, because who else could you fuck that would make you become the person you think Hummel sees you as.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine stared at him, eyes wide as tears streamed down them, rooted in place as Sebastian felt himself back away until he couldn't bring himself to move his feet anymore. He knew that this between them was physical, there was no hope of it developing further, and he could deal with that, he could handle it. But knowing he was just used, not even cared about, it pushed him past the edge of what he could take, flooded with shame and embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just, I told myself that I could do it, I could just mess around with you and not care and that being with you in any way at all was better than nothing. That being able to hold you and talk to you and just even be your friend sometimes was enough, and I could ignore anything else. But I can’t let myself be used like this, when you don’t even care? You say friends with benefits, but fuck Blaine, you don’t even want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you just want to use me to get off and make yourself feel worse.” He felt himself tremble, his vulnerability pouring out of him in a way that had never happened, the persona he had so carefully crafted to hide any weakness now shattered in front of him by the one boy he let himself care about. “I can’t do it; I won’t do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed forwards, opening his car door and falling into the seat, managing to start the engine with trembling hands and tear-filled eyes, driving off and leaving Blaine standing alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>13 missed calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>27 unread texts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>6 days gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian had been promptly ignoring Blaine in the 6 days since he’d last seen him, driving off and managing to get about 5 minutes away before he broke down in his car, crying for the first time in years. He felt like such a fucking idiot, and he buried himself in work and the Warblers, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine had cheated on Kurt – ok, that wasn’t ideal. From the snippets he’d gathered about the end of their relationship Hummel had been distant and unresponsive, basically ditching Blaine in Ohio. And alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> he didn’t deserve to be cheated on, but Sebastian didn’t find himself too beaten up about that, sympathy for Hummel and that toxic ass relationship not an activity he wanted to engage in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just the fact that Blaine was punishing himself by sleeping with him, using Sebastian’s body as a way to torture himself and make him feel as shit as he wanted to, with a pretence of friendship. There was no way he actually cared about him, and Sebastian was way too stubborn to reply to his messages and have a conversation. He was just going to have to get used to a Blaine free life, he managed alright so far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff had tried to question him, tentatively asking questions in their dorm in the evenings when he thought Sebastian was in a complacent mood, but to no avail. He hadn’t told him the nature of their relationship, but it wasn’t exactly unknown; when you share a bedroom with someone there’s a limit on the amount of secrets you can keep. No, he kept it all bottled up, slaving away over essays and quizzes, drilling the Warbler’s with choreography so intricate even Hunter questioned him. It all felt so pointless now. What was there to work for, when the one thing which had made him happiest was gone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian was out on the track, running laps in the afternoon in an effort to clear his head and distract himself, begging for some alone time and isolation. His hair flopped down onto his forehead, damp with sweat as his breath came out jaggedly, feet thudding against the ground as he jogged forwards. Time outside, away from nagging voices and his phone glowing with unanswered messages, was what he needed, focusing on the lines in front of him rather than his disaster of a life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over to the bleachers, where he spotted two figures, shyly giving him a wave. Great. So much for peace and quiet, which this school was apparently allergic to. Deciding that ignoring them would only prolong his suffering, he moved off the track and made his way over to the seated boys, wiping down his forehead with the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want? I was actually enjoying that run, not like the two of you would know anything about exercise from the way you dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Nick and Jeff neglected to look offended, used to his casual teasing by now, instead giving him soft smiles which were extremely annoying, he did not want any fucking sympathy at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just worried about you Smythe, you didn’t even come to game night yesterday. You usually love turning up and making us all look bad” Nick said, his tone gentle with a touch of teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian just scoffed and sat down heavily next to them. “Well I’m sure you managed to look bad all by yourselves, you’re good at that.” That earned him a swift kick to the leg, which he just laughed through. Despite all the shit he’s done, the friends he managed made at Dalton have remained his stability, a close bond between them which he’s more than grateful for, and more than he thinks he deserves a lot of the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we just came out here cos we, uh, had something to say actually” Jeff offered weakly, scratching the back of his neck whilst Nick suddenly became very interested at staring at his shoes. That couldn’t be good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sebastian narrowed his eyes and stared at his friends, who were looking increasingly nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeff sighed heavily, reaching into his pocket and bringing out some small pieces of card. “Blaine contacted us and gave us some tickets to see Grease. Not all the Warblers, just those of us he kept in closer contact with. And, uh, you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian felt his stomach drop at the mention of Blaine’s name, tearing his gaze away and looking back out on the field, mind racing. A week ago, the thought of seeing him up on that stage elated him, Blaine’s stage presence and talent was something that Sebastian craved to see, he’d be happy to watch him perform forever. And he still would, but he didn’t know if he could face him, stop that immeasurable feeling of hurt and rejection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know guys, we kind of left it on a rough patch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick reached out and patted his arm gently, pulling his attention back. “We know. He, uh, told us, actually.” Now that was a shock. He felt his face twist into confusion, never expecting that Blaine would expose himself like that. “He wants to talk to you Seb, wants to clear the air. He knows that you’re hurt but wants to help make things better, and honestly, I think you should speak to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys looked sincere, remaining vague in a way he guessed was to respect his privacy. “Look, the tickets are for tonight, the first show. You don’t have to come, but think about it alright?” Jeff pressed a ticket into his hand and gave him a kind smile and light shoulder nudge, before getting up and taking Nick with him, the two boys leaving Sebastian sat alone on the bleachers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a dumb idea. Completely idiotic. He felt himself start to regret it as soon as he walked up to McKinley, ticket clutched in his hand with his knuckles white from gripping it so tightly. He’d decided to forgo the Dalton uniform, feeling uncomfortable in it being in the rival school, when he’d previously worn in there as a sign of superiority and strength. He wasn’t exactly feeling superior and strong right now. Head up, ignoring the seeds of doubt inside of him, he pushed into the school, making his way towards the auditorium, where the other attending Warblers had arrived previously, allowing Sebastian to make his decision independently if he was going to show up. For a while he’d thought about it, before giving in – he knew he was going to turn up no matter what, even if he had to sit through the rest of the mediocre performances just to see Blaine sing one song. It was always worth it, to see him on the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their seats were in the middle of the crowd, and he made his way over to his friends, who didn’t look surprised at all to see him. Seems that he didn’t fool anyone. He’d cut it pretty close to the start of the show, so he muttered a hello and slouched down in his seat, the lights going down pretty soon after he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was pretty good, in all. Most the performances were passable, with decent singing and acting; the girl playing Sandy was impressive, and Sebastian recognised Sam as Kenickie, who was also alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason Lopez was playing Rizzo, when she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> graduated last year, but she killed it at least, as always. Nothing even came close to Blaine, however. His few minutes onstage outshone every single other person up there, impeccable vocals and smooth movements, capturing every member of the audience into his orbit. Sebastian had felt his mouth dry up, eyes wide as he gripped onto the arm rests, drowning in Blaine’s voice. How anybody could make this man feel unappreciated was beyond him, how anybody could feel anything other than complete and utter adoration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment, when his eyes flickered, and a temporary screen went over his eyes as he glanced at something in the audience, but it was gone as soon as it arrived, and he floated seamlessly back into the performance. Sebastian didn’t even want to think about what he saw, too focused on melting into his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clapped politely when the show ended, slightly more subdued than the raucous noise from the boys beside him, drawing attention as they whooped and cheered very enthusiastically, despite only turning up to see one song. The musical was alright, but honestly Sebastian could only really remember Blaine up on that stage, nothing else mattered. A wave of emotion overtook him, a longing to have the boy back in his arms which he couldn’t override. It was more than just physical for him, of course it was. But it had settled into something so much deeper than he ever could’ve imagined, and a deep regret over his explosion the previous week nestled in. Yes, he was angry, but he could’ve at least stayed, talked to Blaine, not just erupted and driven off, in an inability to express his emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand lightly tapped his shoulder, and Thad next to him gestured with his head that they were all standing up to head out the auditorium. Silently he followed them, trailing out into the corridor amongst the parents and students, feeling out of place and unwanted. Well, there were worse things to do than feel out of place amongst McKinley students, but still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to wait here for a while, catch Blaine in a bit, all of us at once would probably crowd him a little bit,” Nick announced, staring directly at Sebastian with raised eyebrows, the boys stood behind him. “But if just one of us were to go, it’ll probably be alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subtle as ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian just grumbled and took the hint, hands in his pockets as he took a deep breath, edging further into the school, following the bodies of performers down the corridor. Swarms of people cluttered the hallways, as he moved through them all until they thinned out a little, recognising some people as he went. He ignored some stares from people which he thought were in the New Directions – honestly he couldn’t remember most of them – and kept his head up, until he turned down a hallway and stopped in his tracks. In front of him Blaine stood, leaning against a locker looking mildly uncomfortable and talking to Hummel. Feeling his hands squeeze into fists, he backed up slowly, not wanting to intrude. He was out of sight, but could still hear their conversation if listened in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurt, look, yes I hate how we left things, but I do think us being over is for the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could move past it Blaine. I’m working on being able to forgive you, it will take time but maybe it could happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you wouldn’t, and our whole relationship would be full of that doubt and insecurity, and it would be even worse than when we were actually together! Neither one of us deserves that Kurt, it wouldn’t be fair on you, you deserve to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian heard Blaine sigh deeply, and the sound of a head falling against a locker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t get back with you, it’s complicated, but there’s someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even from behind the wall where he was standing, the sharp intake of breath from Hummel was loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re dating someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not dating. It’s… complicated. It was casual, and it started for all the wrong reasons, when I was hurt and punishing myself, but it turned into something else. I can’t really explain it Kurt, I can’t. I care about him, and I think there could be something there – and I can’t bring myself back to you when I don’t think there’s any moving forwards from where we were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. I see. Didn’t take you long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurt I’m sorry, I kind of just fell into it… He took me by surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause, Sebastian’s heart racing at what he was hearing, trying desperately to control his breathing but unable to focus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I guess I just didn’t see this coming Blaine. Maybe a part of me thought you’d wait for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I wait for you when you abandoned me? And when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> broke up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you said it was over, I have the right to see whoever I choose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m sure you chose someone good; you always seem to have the best taste in men. You fancied Sebastian for fuck’s sake!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of his name, he tensed up, knowing this conversation could go either way now. He knew that he was intruding on a private talk, but couldn’t drag himself away listening, There was a long pause between the two boys, and Sebastian could picture the slightly guilty look on Blaine’s face, head cast down and nibbling on his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurt, I- “</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian? Are you serious? He’s cruel and vindictive, and he put you in the hospital! What are you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s my life Kurt! I don’t need to explain myself to you alright? You don’t know him like I do, and I trust him, and I care about him. And we’re done, so it doesn’t even fucking matter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian’s heart fluttered at the defence of him, knowing he didn’t deserve it, but flooding him with warmth anyway. He could hear Hummel pacing back and forth angrily, with voices raised, their conversation seconds away from a full on screaming match. Something completely stupid taking over him, he turned the corner and marched towards them, hands in his pocket and a firm look set on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hummel, I don’t think Blaine is completely enjoying this conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he spoke, both Blaine and Kurt’s heads swivelled around to look at him, one a shocked fury, the other a shocked smile. He raised an eyebrow and swallowed his doubts, maintaining a fixed expression and dissolving any signs of weakness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smythe, what the hell are you doing here?” Kurt’s voice was low and dangerous, and part of Sebastian felt sorry for him, this evening clearly not going the way he expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Blaine invited me to come see him perform, and I could never turn down the opportunity to watch him completely own the stage. Then I heard very loud voices and followed the gay, which lead me here.” Sebastian spoke carefully, not letting any anger seep into his voice, instead lazily drawing out the syllables. Blaine stood rooted to the spot, eyes flickering between the two boys in front of him, mouth slightly parted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension was thick and uncomfortable, no one moving or saying anything, just the hum of background chatter and the movement of sets. After what felt like years, Blaine dragged his gaze over to Kurt and lifted his head up to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurt, I think you should go.” He spoke quietly but without a waver in his voice, maintaining his ground. Sebastian hated the surprise he felt, not expecting to be chosen, to not be the second option to him. Satisfaction spread through him as Kurt’s face twisted, and he managed to restrain any gloating or sarcastic comment, deciding that ultimately it wasn’t worth it. Hummel wasn’t a bad guy, just not the best boyfriend, he didn’t need that. He simply raised an eyebrow, and watched as Hummel grind his teeth, casting one last look at Blaine before walking off, leaving the two of them alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he left, Blaine exhaled deeply, falling back against the lockers and running a hand through his hair, dislodging some of the curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were amazing up there, killer” Sebastian quietly announced, breaking the silence as he moved round to stand in front of Blaine. “You stole the whole show, no one could take their eyes off of you. I’m proud.” He felt a slight tremor in his voice with the last word but refused to drag his eyes away from where they were boring into Blaine’s, only a few inches away from each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks” he whispered back, voice small and tired, not the way it should’ve sounded after a performance, when he should be celebrating. “Sorry about everything with Kurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blaine don’t apologi- “</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, let me. I fucked up Sebastian. I started this whole thing with you because I was hurting, and feeling shit, and feeling like I need to punish myself after what I did to Kurt. I wanted to find a body, something I could use to make me forget and make me feel. It was wrong to go after you like that, not trying to empathise with how you felt, what you would want. I tried to pretend like it was all just physical between us, tried to reassure myself that that’s all you wanted, blinding myself to the truth. I kept going, kept denying any feelings I had for you, as it just reminded me of when I first met you, and the confusing way I felt about you then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine took a deep breath, tears threatening at his eyes as he spoke, voice trembling. “I fell for you, but was too scared to do anything about it, and that wasn’t fair to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian stared down at the boy in front of him, tears now falling down his face, open and vulnerable. He felt his heart melt and reached out a hand to gently brush away the tears, Blaine pressing his face into his palm and squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t lie to you and say that I wasn’t hurt. But I should’ve stayed, should’ve talked, should’ve allowed us both to have the maturity to have a conversation. You’re my weakness killer, the one thing that can break my heart as well as make it whole again. Every time I had you in my arms I craved it like air, and I was selfish, as I would do anything to keep you there even if it hurt.” Sebastian gulped, letting his eyes close for a moment before opening them, dragging his knuckles along Blaine’s cheekbone, and stepping slightly forwards so that they were almost pressed against one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to try. I want to do the thing that I never thought I was capable of and give you everything. You’re worth it, fuck, you’re worth everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He muttered the last words, then pushed forwards, lightly connecting their lips and pressing their bodies against one another. Blaine’s hand curled around his waist and dragged him further in, desperately clawing at his back and urging their faces closer. Sebastian kissed him with a frantic passion, crowding him against the locker and pouring all his pent up feelings into, not just the lust he had only allowed himself to show previously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, they pulled apart, foreheads resting against one another, breath mingling amidst light panting. Sebastian dragged his thumb over Blaine’s jaw, relishing the feel of his skin and the softness of his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, the rest of the Warbler boys are waiting for you,” he muttered, giving a small nip to Blaine’s chin, who shuddered involuntarily, tilting his head to the side to expose more skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure 5 more minutes won’t kill them” Blaine replied, flashing a cheeky smile, and going up on his toes to lean into kiss Sebastian again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Warblers ended up waiting for another 15 minutes, to the surprise of absolutely no one. Sebastian thought they were going to combust when he and Blaine appeared at the end of the corridor, dishevelled and grinning, both with swollen lips and messed up hair. They’d all hugged and celebrated Blaine, declaring their pride over his performance in the musical, as well as him and Sebastian pulling their heads out of their asses, in the words of Nick. That night, Sebastian took Blaine home, allowing themselves to share a quiet, intimate night where feelings didn’t go unsaid and emotions were laid bare, embracing one another in a way beyond it being physical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dating came more easily to Sebastian than he thought it would, that claustrophobic, panicked feeling he always expected never actually came. It was probably just all down to Blaine, if he was honest, he didn’t think it would’ve worked with anyone else. Allowing themselves a few weeks to slide into a formal relationship helped him ease into it, even though as Nick pointed out they had practically been dating for months beforehand, just both too obnoxious and oblivious to even realise it. Sebastian realised that picking Blaine up from school, bringing him coffee, helping him rehearse - these were all things that made him happy, and he did them without wanting anything in return. A small realistion for some, but he’d led a fairly selfish life for the past 17 years so it came as a reassuring surprise there was someone who made him want to make an exception. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine stayed at McKinley, a decision which Sebastian supported, despite what everyone seemed to think. He knew his boyfriend, and he knew that he didn’t want to deflect, run away, or swap schools again, especially not in his senior year, and without Kurt there he’d managed to make his own stable set of friends which felt like</span>
  <em>
    <span> his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if that meant Sebasian actually had to hang out with some of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d kept his promise though, and invited Sam as well as Blaine to Dalton when he wanted, him and Nick getting on annoyingly well which was honestly just a recipe for disaster. Even Tina smiled at him sometimes, in between shooting him death glares, which he’d take, not wanting to risk her wrath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Warblers won sectionals after Marley collapsed - unfortunate, Sebastian thought, as she was talented and kind, which he made sure to tell her afterwards. However, once he found out Hunter and a few of his cronies had been doping, he felt that annoying urge to do the right thing again, and handed them over, effectively disqualifying them from the competition, an act that made him surprisingly popular at McKinley. He wasn’t sure if he liked that or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not being hated by the glee club had some benefits - the younger kids didn't even know him from the previous year so they don't care about the older one’s viewpoints - as he’d been able to go to that godawful Sadie Hawkins dance with his boyfriend, keeping him out of Tina’s clutches. And seeing Blaine in a tailored suit never got old, even if it was at the wedding of a teacher. A wedding which never actually happened, but was way more entertaining in the way it turned out. He got to watch the majority of glee club members, old and new, hook up with each other in their stupidly horny feelings, and watch Blaine abruptly turn down Hummel when he tried to proposition him. He even got up and sang, to the raucous applause of the current New Directions and the stony faces of the graduated ones (apart from Santana, she had cheered louder than the rest of them).</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing his high school education with Blaine still by his side was one of the best feelings he could’ve asked for, knowing they were both heading to New York in the fall - in their respective university’s dormitories, as they weren’t ridiculous enough to move in with one another straight away and become like a married couple at the age of 18. He knew he was a better man because of Blaine, and would keep trying to be one, no matter where they ended up. All he could do was be grateful for that one afternoon in the Lima Bean, and the boy who made him smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! i Hate endings more than anything and ik it's like super sappy and stuff i just couldnt figure how to finish lol, but this is what we got. im killer-leo on tumblr if you wanna say hi :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>